You found me
by TwistedNightmares
Summary: Alice is trapped in the basement of the Storybrooke Hospital and Jefferson saves her. All that unfolds is just drama and romance. Set during/after the season finale of OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic of Alice/Jefferson. It's pretty much set when Jefferson rescues Belle and Mr. Gold unleashes god-knows-what on Storybrooke. My Alice is Ashley Benson and although she might not be your typical Alice, you'll be able to see that in this fanfic, Alice isn't like she is in the movies. And Jefferson is the gorgeous Sebastian Stan *_* **

**I hope you guys like my story and feel free to review it. And copyright, I don't own anything, blah de lah.**

"_The best people are mad, Hatter. It's just the one that do harm that we have to worry about."_

Alice sat in the corner of a dark room, her blonde hair limp as it cascaded down her back and her blue-green eyes full of sadness. She turned her head slightly towards the metal door that stopped her from escaping as she heard people walking back and forth outside of it. She had spent years in this room, all because of Regina. She knew that Alice remembered everything and of course, she couldn't risk that. So, the bitch locked her in the basement of the Storybrooke Hospital, along with many others.

Who was she exactly?

She was Alice of Wonderland. The girl in the blue dress, the girl that got tortured by the Red Queen. The girl that fell in love with the Mad Hatter.

But she wasn't the happy-go-lucky girl you've seen in the movies. She was broken, lost.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the handle turning on the metal door. Alice dropped her legs to the floor and leaned forward, half-scard and half-curious. Was someone here to torture her again or to rescue her? She almost fell off the seat trying to see who was opening the door. She took in a sharp intake of breath as light pooled into the dark room and a tall figure appeared. The figure sauntered forward and she could finally see who it was.

"Hatter?" Alice's voice was hoarse as she nearly fell off of the seat and rushed to Hatter, her eyes hopeful and her blonde hair whipping against her back. "What are you doing here?"

Jefferson took in her frail body, her limp hair and her frightened state and he clenched his teeth, his jaw flexing. "Here to save you." He took a brief moment to press his hand against her hair, his blue eyes going gentle. He gave her a sweater that was in his hand, removing his other hand from her hair. "Put this on, we're getting out of here."

Alice took the sweater and put it on, wrapping it around her slim figure. She watched as Hatter took her hand and closed the door behind them, light hitting her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So, I know the first chapter was really short but trust me; this chapter will be much longer. Anyways, review if you feel like it and again, no copyright intended.**

"_Hey, what's going on here?"_

Jefferson turned around and gripped Alice's arm gently as he did so. "Mary. I was just taking this patient down to do a check-up."

The nurse that was called Mary took a look at Jefferson and then looked back down at the short blonde. "Wait a second." Her mouth curled up in a scowl. "You." She looked at Jefferson. "You gave me coffee and then I blacked out." Her brows furrowed together as she scowled even more.

"You're mistaken. You must have fallen asleep on the job. Speaking of jobs, please let me do mine." Before Mary could respond, Jefferson had whisked Alice away, his hand still holding her wrist. He walked quickly, his broody stare fixed forward.

They kept walking until he pushed open the doors to the outside. Alice blinked and raised her free hand to block the sun from her eyes. It had been forever since she had seen sun and it was blinding. But it was also kind of refreshing.

"This way." Jefferson muttered and led her to a black car that seemed to be his. He opened the door for her and made her she was sitting before he went to the other side and climbed in the driver's seat. He put his car keys in and started to car, driving out of the Hospital's parking lot.

Alice stayed quiet, placing her hands on her lap as she looked out of the window. Finally she spoke after a few awkward minutes of silence. "Hatter…how did you know that I was going to be in there?" She looked over at him, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Jefferson briefly looked over at her, his dark eyes meeting her blue-green ones for a brief second. "In this world, Alice, my name is Jefferson." He sighed and went back to watching the road, getting closer to his secluded house. "And to answer your question, I did some research. I also knew that there was a possibility that you might be here in Storybrooke."

Alice watched him as he spoke, watching his jaw flex as he talked, the way he clenched the steering wheel. She looked away, wrapping the sweater he gave her closer to her body. "Jefferson. I like it." A flicker of a smile appeared across her lips as she looked out of the window. "Thank you. For rescuing me, I mean. I couldn't bear another day in there."

Jefferson nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. They finally made it to his house and the dark haired man got out of the car and walked over to Alice's side, opening the door for her. He closed the door once she got out and turned towards the massive house that Regina made when she had the curse made.

_Shit._ Alice thought to herself as she looked at the massive house that Jefferson lived in. "This is your house?"

"Yeah." Jefferson sighed to himself and put a hand on her arm, leading her forward. Sure, it was a great house but being in it alone for twenty-eight years was a drag. He led Alice into his house and took a step back from her, surveying her as he flexed his jaw. "You need a shower. Take one, I'll still be here." He sighed as she gave him a weird look. "It's upstairs."

Alice fidgeted and pressed her lips together, biting her bottom lip. "Sure." She said quietly and made her way upstairs before glancing at Jefferson one last time.

Jefferson waited until he heard water running and then he made his way upstairs, glancing towards the bathroom before he walked over to the large windows, looking out of them. His face got broodier as he lifted a hand to his tousled dark hair, pushing his fingers through it. He was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside at all, when he heard Alice behind him.

"Jefferson, what the hell is _that?"_

He turned around to see Alice, with her blonde hair wet and sticking to her fair skinned face, only wearing a tank top and shorts. He stared at her for a second before he turned back to the window and saw what she was referring too.

Purple smoke. Thick and threatening. He had no clue what it was.

Jefferson stared at it as Alice walked to his side, staring out of the window.

"Alice, my dear, that is something dangerous. Something that might end us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I hopefully made it longer this time, don't hate me if it's still short. But, i promise the next chapter will be longer! And to Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, Alice isn't Grace's mother. i never mentioned that since Alice met Jefferson after Grace and blah, blah.**

**No copyright and please review if you wish!**

The purple, thick smoke continued to go through the whole town until you could only see the smoke, nothing else. It didn't go in the houses though, it just stayed outside.

"Talk about freaky." Alice peered out of the window, pushing her fingers through her damp hair. "What did you mean by it's dangerous?" She turned back to Jefferson, her blue-green eyes searching for answers.

Now it was Jefferson's time to shrug, lost for words. "I'm not sure. It just looks dangerous." He crinkled his brow, staring out of the window as he tried to see what was going on out there.

Her blonde head turned to look out of the window, pushing her damp strands behind her ear. "Should we just stay inside? It doesn't look safe to go out there."

Alice was right. You could see nothing outside, only a thick purple could that enveloped the whole town of Storybrooke. You couldn't hear anything either. It was silent, like the cloud had silenced the people that had been walking the streets.

Jefferson took Alice's arm and led her away from the large windows. "You're right, Alice." He kept his eyes on the cloud though, his dark eyes narrowing. It looked like that purple smoke coming out from his magical hat when Regina took the apple out of it. Except that smoke had been faint and temporary. This cloud – thing, was thick and it looked like it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

_It's magic._

The words came right to his head. Of course! What else would it be? It wasn't killing them, that's when he knew for sure. But it was dangerous magic, a type of magic that shouldn't be tampered with.

"Stay here." He mumbled to the confused girl and he walked away, in search of his magic hat. He had kept it; Regina wasn't going to keep it, that was for sure. And he had stashed it somewhere, somewhere where no one would find it. In a room that he kept locked.

Neatly whipping the key out of the back pocket of his pants, the seemingly broody man unlocked the door and went to the closet; retrieving his beloved hat. He stared at it, holding it in his hands for a few, long seconds. This would work, he was sure of it.

Walking back to Alice, the girl that would hate this plan as much as he did, he saw her eyes widen at the hat.

"W-wha -?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the hat and then back up to his dark and broody face. "We're going back to _Wonderland_?" She hissed the last word out. She hated that place, _just hated it._

"We'll need help. And we can't get it here." Jefferson looked up at Alice and sighed, rubbing his two fingers against his nose. "Trust me. Please."

Alice paused, playing with her getting-dry blonde locks that were also curling at the ends. "Fine. But we're getting help and then getting out of there." She persisted, tightly crossing her arms over her chest.

Jefferson nodded in agreement and bent down to place the magical hat on the floor. He raised his eyes to Alice and motioned her over with a simple nod of his head. It was time to go back to that god awful place. He felt the same as Alice; he hated Wonderland. But if they needed help in Storybrooke, and it looked like they did, they would find it in that one place. If the Red Queen even gave them help. It was doubtful, but there was still a chance.

Alice slowly walked over to Jefferson's side, her lips pressed together as she turned her eyes to the hat that was growing bigger and going around in a circle. A light mist of purple spread over the whole room, not as thick as they one outside.

It worked. The hat was working. He had been doubtful at first, knowing that there was a chance that the consuming cloud outside wasn't magic, but it had actually worked. His dark eyes stared at the hat, his eyes in awe. He didn't partially like using magic, be he did have to admit, it was wonderful.

Jefferson kept staring at the hat, his hat and then took Alice's hand in his, his eyes briefly glancing over at the blonde girl that was staring at the hat too, her eyes full of wonder but at the same time, hate. "One..two…three." He murmured to her slowly, his hand tensing in hers. "Jump."

And with that, the Mad Man called the Mad Hatter and the Girl from Wonderland, the famous Alice Kingsley jumped into the magical hat, off to a new and hopefully grand adventure.

_And back to Wonderland. The Place where it had all started._


End file.
